¿Dónde el agua conoce al cielo?
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Sakura decide entrar a ANBU y Tsunade se propone sacarla de alli a toda costa: Quiebrala, acaba con la poca sanidad mental que le quede pero no la quiero en ANBU/ y kakashi le hace que ver ANBU no es para "niñitas lloronas con pelo de chicle"
1. Una inocente pregunta

**Ok este es un fic basado en un fic... esta basado en el fic: "¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?" de NicoCKF... obviamente tengo su permiso para hacerlo, esta es como la continuación de aquel fic pero con otra autora... si tengo fallas en la ortografía háganmelo saber! n.n!**

**la primera parte de este capi es el fic de nicockf y luego sigue la mía...**

**DiSCLAIMER: Naruto ni su mundo me pertenece, son del señor masashi kishimoto! porque les digo que si kakashi fuera mío las cosas fueran muy diferentes (kakayare)**

**Atte.: Nicole Luz de Luna (yare)**

¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?

−Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei…

−Uhm…

− ¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?

− ¿A escribir?

−Si…me han dicho que usted es un gran escritor, como Jiraiya sama, solo que no lo hace público.

−Sakura-chan ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira?

−No!...−hace un puchero –no es una mentira, Gai sensei me lo di…

−Así que Gai ¿eh?

−Se tapó la boca con ambas manos – ¿Pero no le diga eh?

−Bien…

− ¿Pero me podría enseñar?

− ¿A escribir? No soy muy bueno enseñando en ese aspecto – se rasca la nuca y arquea su único ojo.

_¿Cómo fue que te empecé a conocer de verdad? Quizás aquel día en el campo, cuando estabas leyendo tu Icha Icha, cuando yo ingenuamente me acerqué a ti, y te pregunté ¿Kakashi sensei me podría enseñar a escribir?_

_Fue aquel día cuando tenía unos cortos 14 años, cuando recién había empezado a razonar por mí misma, ¡Cuanto no sabía de este mundo!._

/

−Kakashi sensei!

− ¿Uhm?

−Publiqué mi primera historia…! Qué emoción!

−Que bueno Sakura-chan.

− ¿No te hago sentir feliz?

−Claro que si Sakura-chan, pero te falta mejorar.

−Lo sé, mejoraré.

−Eso espero.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando publiqué mi primera historia?... ¿Cuando estaba nerviosa?... ¿Cuando me diste ánimos y seguridad para hacerlo?... ¿Te acuerdas?_

.

.

.

−En el camino hay muchas piedras, pero no trates de poner más por tu propia cuenta.

−Si sensei, no me olvidaré de ese consejo.

−Qué bueno que me escuches Sakura-chan –se agacha a su estatura, arquea su ojo y le revuelve el cabello.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando me diste el primer consejo?...cuando empezaste abrirte para mí y solo para mí, ¿lo recuerdas?_

/

−Sensei! –una niña toca la puerta desesperadamente, toda empapada y llorosa.

−Abren la puerta − ¿Sakura? – el hombre solo tenía como ropa un pantalón beige, y el cabello tan desaliñado como siempre.

La niña se lanza contra el fornido cuerpo de su mentor y amigo

− ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta.

¡! Sensei! ¡! Mi papá! ¡! Acaba de fallecer! –Kakashi solo la abraza.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando tu solo fuiste capaz de calmar las penurias y destrozos que había en mi corazón?_

.

.

.

−Cuando era pequeño, vi a mi padre suicidarse, estaba destrozado y sin ningún consuelo, mi madre era la única en la cual yo me apoyaba para seguir con mi voluntad de fuego, sin embargo, ella falleció a los pocos meses de la muerte de mi padre, me quedé solo…entonces me inventé una finalidad, arruinarme la vida odiándome a mí mismo…

−Lo siento –la niña agacha el rostro…

−No te preocupes Sakura-chan –le arquea el ojo – eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, además, yo nunca te haré daño – le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro a la pequeña.

Sakura se sonroja –Yo tampoco le haré daño sensei.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando nos mentimos por primera vez? Como nos juramos amistad silenciosamente sin saber cómo acabaríamos los dos ¿Te acuerdas?_

.

.

.

− ¡Oye! ¿Por que hablas así de Kakashi sensei?

− ¿Yo? No sabes del pasado de ese tipo así que mejor ni opines.

¡Kakashi sensei no es malvado! es una persona buena, y siempre vela por los demás, ¡el nunca sería capaz de hacer daño!

Que niña tan ingenua, − habla en tono burlesco −no sabes lo que te espera.

No soy ingenua! Ustedes son los ingenuos al no saber nada de Kakashi sensei! – la niña se fue corriendo.

_Si hubiera sabido que esos tipos decían la verdad, nunca me hubiera acercado a ti, jamás, nunca me hubiera adentrado a una entrada sin salida._

.

.

.

Sakura aléjate de mí

Pe, pe pero sensei yo…

¡Vete!

_¿Te acuerdas cuando Naruto intervino en nuestra primera pelea? ¿Lo recuerdas?_

Kakashi sensei dijo que es malo que te acercaras tanto a él, dijo que no quería hacerte daño, pero yo pienso que está loco de remate, vas a ver que le haré entrar en razón Dattebayoo!

Arigatou Naruto-kun!

De nada Sakura-chan.

_De haber sabido que sufriría, de haber sabido que las peleas seguirían, de haber sabido que desde ese momento me tratarías con indiferencia, tu maldita indiferencia, esa que tanto daño me hace hasta ahora._

− ¿Kakashi sensei?

Uhm…

− ¿Podría enseñarme a escribir?

Ya lo sabes, para que me lo preguntas.

Lo siento sensei…

−…−.

.

.

.

_Después de ese acontecimiento te empecé a ver poco, demasiado poco, solo hablábamos media hora o máximo dos, antes nos quedábamos un día conversando o a veces te quedabas en mi casa para almorzar y pasar todo el día, juntos, cuando venías de misión._

_Nunca pensé que todo mi martirio comenzaría con un simple "¿me podría enseñar a escribir?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Pero llegó un día en que me sentí cansada, extenuada y hostigada, toqué la descolorida puerta del departamento donde tú residías. _

_El sonido de la puerta sonaba dos, tres veces pero tú no abrías, hasta que en el cuarto golpe abriste la puerta y te encontré ojeroso, habías bajado inevitablemente de peso, me sorprendí por tu aspecto pero lo dejé pasar por que yo venía a otra cosa, venía a arreglar las cosas o a cortarlas de raíz._

Me cansé…

Ni siquiera te dignaste a hacerme pasar.

−Estoy harta de que me trates con indiferencia, tienes que darte por enterado que mi mundo no jira alrededor de tu persona…

Tú solo me observabas.

−No sé como lo tomes esto pero te lo digo de frente…!Vete a la mierda!

_Te cruzaste de brazos y te apoyaste en el marco de la puerta, sabías que te iba a dar un discurso de tres horas, por lo que solo alzaste una ceja, en ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de que te burlabas de mí._

_Cuando terminé de descargar todo la ira contenida que tenía por dentro, te reincorporaste y solo me dijiste…_

− ¿Eso es todo?

…Con altanería…

_Me enteré que nada de esto te había afectado y la única víctima aquí era yo…_

−Sakura…− negó con la cabeza – veo que todavía no has madurado lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que estaba jugando contigo…

_Me quedé paralizada._

Kakashi rió satisfecho, pasó una mano sobre su cabello plateado, ya que se encontraba sin bandana.

−Te acercaste sola a la boca del lobo, irónicamente te seguí el juego, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba esto…y bueno…−alzó los hombros – aquí te tienes, haciendo el ridículo frente a mí.

Me sentía tan pequeña en ese entonces, me había quedado sin palabras y no sabía cómo defenderme.

Imágenes del equipo siete empezaron a surcar mi mente, aquella persona en definitiva no era el que había conocido en el campo, no, el no era el despreocupado, pervertido y abusivo sensei, el era un mounstro.

−Dicen por ahí…− pausó y me miró directamente a los ojos – Que al pasar los años nunca llegarás a conocer a la persona, pues aquí me tienes –se ofreció levantando sus brazos− la persona que nunca llegarás a conocer.

Me quedé impactada por las certeras palabras que pronunció el hombre parado frente a mí, me sentí la persona más desdichada del mundo, veía en él las mismas virtudes que veía en mi padre, pero no sé qué ocurrió en él, no lo sé.

Volteé y empecé a correr calle abajo, llorando a mares, Ino me recibió en su casa, menos mal que se encontraba dos cuadras después del hogar de mi sensei.

.

.

.

Esto fue una experiencia de vida que procuraré que nunca más ocurra, aprendí muchas cosas nuevas de este señor, al pasar los años…nunca terminas de conocer a la persona, pues bien, tenías razón, nunca terminaré de conocer a nadie….

Todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si yo, ingenuamente, no me hubiera acercado a ti…

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno publicó este libro, de la cual Kakashi Hatake se había convertido en su silencioso lector.

El hombre peli plateado cerró el libro de golpe recordando como terminó él cuando pelearon ese día.

Se recargó en la puerta y se pasó ambas manos por su cabellera plateada, la situación con ella había llegado a su punto de quiebre, no quería que pasara así, pero en fin, el experimentaba con ella lo que nunca pudo experimentar con Rin…amor…un amor que podía llegar enfermizo si seguían viéndose, las reglas y restricciones para con ellos dos, no se podría dar, para el bien de ambos esto tenía que acabar así…

Por que Tsunade-sama no dejaría que la relación se dé.

Por que la gente humillaría a la joven por su causa

Y tanto ella como él…maldecían aquel día en que una simple pregunta marcó el destino de ambos

−_Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei…_

−_Uhm…_

− _¿Me podría enseñar a escribir?_

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde aquella confrontación...<p>

Sakura ya no era la misma niña ingenua que se atrevió a confrontar a su sensei... Y kakashi no era el mismo "ingenuo" que se dejo enamorar por un par de ojos verdes...

.

.

.

Afuera de la oficina de la Hokague Sakura retorcía nerviosamente sus manos mientras miraba aquella gran puerta color caoba...

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaria su vida al 100%... Cambiaria la forma en la que ve a sus amigos... Cambiaria la forma en la que escribe sus historias... Cambiaria la forma en la que ve al mundo... SIP, porque lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer o bueno, mejor digamos "hizo", era peligroso, misterioso, intrigante, insensato y sobretodo, muy muy estúpido.

-Sakura Lady Tsunade ya puede atenderte, pasa- dijo shizune asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

La pelirosa trago en seco y dio el ultimo paso que le faltaba para poder estar completamente dentro de la oficina de su mentora. Miro la gran pila de papeles en el escritorio y luego su vista se poso en las botellas de sake que reposaban al lado de los papeles... Tsunade cada día se estaba volviendo mas alcohólica, la influencia de Jiraya es fuerte...

-¿Que quieres Sakura?- poso una mano en el puente de su nariz- Estoy demasiado ocupada, tengo una misión que potencialmente haya salido mal y...

-Lady Tsunade, solo vengo a informarle que he entrado a ANBU- dijo fácilmente sin rodeos, tal y como se lo había enseñado su mentora, Sakura solo esperaba que tomara eso en cuenta al momento de querer asesinarla por tal declaración.

La cara de Tsunade paso del rosa carmín al rosado, luego al rojo, luego al morado, luego al vino tinto, hasta que...

-¿Y por que tal decisión Sakura chan?- escupió con un tono muy calmado pero dejando ver las llamas que ardían en sus ojos.

-Lady Tsunade me disculpara usted pero esos son motivos sumamente personales, que no estoy dispuesta a compartir con usted en este momento

-Sakura estas escuchando lo que dices, ¿enserio? ¿ANBU?- interrumpió Shizune mientras disimuladamente noto como su jefa se había quedado callada y parecía debatirse mentalmente.

-Si Shizune, hace un mes solicite hacer la prueba y ayer me informaron que entre- Sakura parecía tan recia y calmada.

Shizune solo empezó a maquinar la manera en la que la aceptaron, solo Lay Tsunade puede aprobar esos documentos y bueno probablemente en una de sus borracheras los aprobó y hasta les puso una carita feliz, eso es algo que haría una muy ebria hokague. Jiraya si que es una mala influencia, pobre de Naruto, el pobre tiene que calarse al viejo todos los días, y como si fuera poco, al ser el nuevo asistente de la hokague también se la cala a ella, ese chico no tiene suerte...ah! siguiendo con el tema:

-Sakura, si dices que ya entraste no hay nada que hacer... Espero que sepas en lo que te metiste, ANBU no es para juegos, y créeme cuando te digo que ese mundo es totalmente distinto al de un shinobi normal. Tu vida dará un giro de 180° grados, ya no podrás continuar a tiempo completo tu trabajo como escritora, tu tiempo como civil se acabo, ya no podrás dormir toda la noche todos los días y los que mas me preocupa es la autoridad...- eso ultimo Tsunade lo menciono como para si misma.

-¿a que se refiere con "la autoridad?- pregunto la pelirosa tragando el nudo de su garganta.

-A lo que me refiero con eso Sakura, es hacia tu obediencia con tu superior.- Tsunade apoyo su mejilla en su mano- Veras Sakura... En ANBU las cosas son distintas, serás asignada a un escuadrón, de ese equipo la máxima autoridad es el capitán... Lo que el capitán dice se hace. Si tu capitán te pides que te cortes una mano, tela cortas; si te pide que asesines a un niño de una aldea extraña, lo asesinas... Es así de simple, lo que me preocupa es que tu cumplas con el tipo de ordenes como la ultima que acabo de mencionar. Se que eres una gran ninja pero... Tienes demasiada moral. ¿En serio estas dispuesta a seguir ordenes como esa?

El silencio se hizo presente y mientras solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Shizune y el golpeteo del acelerado corazón de Sakura contra su pecho. la pelirosa trago en seco, calmo su respiración, miro a su maestra a los ojos y simplemente musito:

-Estoy dispuesta

-Bien!- Exclamo Tsunade- Tu ya estas grandecita y sabes en lo que te metes. Si no tienes mas nada que decirme: ADIOS!- demasiada efusividad para tal noticia.

Sakura solo se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y salio rapidamente por la puerta, intentando evitar la sorprendida y escrutiñadora mirada de Shizune.

Cuando la pelirosa ya estuvo bien lejos de la oficina de la hokague, tsunade se haló los cabellos y tiro todo lo que estaba en el escritorio.

-Shizune si ya llego el escuadrón 1 hazme pasar al capitán.

Shizune corrió y justo afuera de la oficina estaba aquel ANBU con mascara de Lobo. Su uniforme estaba sucio y ligeramente manchado de sangre y traía consigo un aura de furia y maldad. La morena no necesito decir nada ya que el susodicho paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

- Que bien que llegaste!- comento la hokague, aunque sabia que no obtendría una respuesta del él.- Te tengo una noticia: ya tengo a tu nuevo integrante de equipo!... de ahora en adelante tendrás a la famosa escritora Sakura Haruno!- exclamo con falsa felicidad sabiendo lo que provocaría en aquel shinobi.

-¿Ya te volviste loca? sabia que algún día llegaría este momento, solo que no imagine que fuera tan pronto- dijo él con una voz sin emoción.

-Ya aprobó, que puedo hacer... No quiero que me des detalles de tu misión, pues te tengo otra.- el callo indicándole continuar a la rubia- Serás el capitán de Sakura, y quiero que le muestres que ANBU no es para ella, quiero que la hagas renunciar, llévala al limite, rómpela, quiébrala, pero no la quiero en ANBU.

- ¿Hasta los límites de ella o hasta los míos?- la hokague dudo

- Mejor te lo pongo así, quiébrala, acaba con la poca sanidad mental que te quede, protégela a la misma vez, pero sea como sea... Sácala de ANBU!- dijo sabiendo lo que se le venia encima.

-Si Lady Tsunade- dijo el Lobo antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Tsunade, sabia mas que nadie las consecuencias que traía ANBU, ella las había visto de en primera fila... Como el pobre Kakashi destruía su vida y acababa con la poca estabilidad mental que le quedo desde esa vez que hizo como sensei. ANBU terminaba mas rápido a la gente que la droga, las consumía mas y por decirlo de alguna manera también era mas adictivo. Hace que la realidad golpee te golpee de frente en la cara y a parte, como si no fuera suficiente, te escupe y te insulta... Te vuelve inestable y hasta algunos puntos te lleva a la locura... Ella sabia que se iba a arrepentir con la orden que acababan de darle a Kakashi, porque, si bien Kakashi fue como un padre para Sakura, eso fue hace ya muchos años. Tenia en cuenta de que aquel Kakashi ya no existe y que con solo darle aquella orden acabaría con pequeños retazos que ella dudaba que hayan quedado de aquel hombre, que Sakura jamás se recuperaría de esto y si lo hacia, jamás se lo perdonaría, pero ¿que podía hacer ella?. ver como su mas querida y única alumna se destruía la vida, no era una opción... Aunque tal vez en el escuadrón de Kakashi Sakura podía estar relativamente mas segura, solo hasta que el vago lograra sacarla de allí... pero ¿y si no lo lograba?.

Evito seguir pensando en ello y se sirvió un vaso de sake... tal vez, y solo tal vez ella haya hecho lo mejor para Sakura... Ojo! dije "tal vez"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeee! aquí yo otra vez! fastidiándolos un poquito, este es mi primer kakasaku así que nadie me critique (bueno si quieren háganlo y déjenlo en un comentario) hash tanto tiempo sin escribir y tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza, en estos dias me veran mas y menos a la misma vez ya que no tengo compu y estoy publicando desde la de mi vecino... intentare actualizar pronto... bye! espero que les haya gustado y si lo hizo dejen un comentario y si no, déjenlo también.<strong>

**atte.: Nicole**


	2. Decision

Ok, y ahora como salir... Si, Sakura Haruno quería celebrar su entrada a una organización de elite súper secreta, pero había un inconveniente... Era súper secreta, nadie se podía enterar de quien entro o quien salió, ni siquiera ella sabia a quien remplazaba...

Era sábado en la noche, y ella ya no sabia a quien invitar... La verdad es que últimamente estando tan concentrada en su nuevo libro, había olvidado el hecho de que si tiene amistades fuera de un papel... Podría invitar a Ino, pero la verdad no era muy buena idea, seguramente empezaría a cuestionar las repentinas ganas de salir de Sakura y de seguro ya tenia un cita con Shikamaru; Hinata era un opción, pero la verdad es que ella ya tenia planes con Naruto; Ten Ten... Nah, ella y Sakura no son tan intimas...

Declarado. Sakura Haruno es tan patética que no puede llevar una vida social. Solo puede llevarse bien con los personajes de su libro y pocas veces convive con personas reales de carne y hueso.

-AHHHHHH... ¡¿Que acaso no puedo ser una persona normal?

Se levanto del sofá y se fue a dar una rápida ducha con agua caliente. Necesitaba pensar en su vida, aclarar las cosas, ya saben algo de meditación.

Mientras permanecía sentada en la bañera recordó hace dos meses, estar en la misma situación, pensando en que hacer con su vida... Divago tantas cosas, desde el terminar sus carrera como escritora y dedicarse a la medicina, hasta casarse con el primer idiota con el que se topara y tener hijos. Lamentablemente gano el pensamiento de convertirse en ANBU y olvidarse del valor de la vida humana, algo relativamente bueno comparado con su pensamiento anterior de relatar su vida en un libro y suicidarse.

Continúo enjabonando su espalda. Hace ya un año de la muerte de su madre. Terrible suceso que recordaba como si hubiese sido hoy. Recordaba los gritos y llantos desesperados de su tía, los lamentos de sus primos, y lo peor de todo... Los cuchicheos, los estúpidos murmullos, "sakura no esta llorando"; "se supone que esa es la hija, ni siquiera se inmuta"; " es una malagradecida, nunca le interesa la vida de su madre". Todo eso y mas. Cierto que Sakura no pudo llorar, cierto que ni siquiera sollozaba, cierto que no se sorprendió de la repentina muerte; pero acaso se les ocurrió preguntar ¿estas bien?, no, a nadie se le ocurrió saber porque ella no lloraba, porque no se inmutaba, si se sorprendió por la muerte. Pero bueno, la pelirosa ya se había acostumbrado a eso, a que nadie le prestara atención, a que nadie la tomara en cuenta. Era la historia de su vida, sus padres no le prestaban atencion, sus maestros no le prestaban atención, Sasuke la ignoraba, Tsunade la ignoraba, Kakashi la ignoraba y puedo apostar a que Kami también lo hacia; A nadie le importaba su vida, deprimente pero verdad, y supongo que eso ayudo a desprenderse de su humanidad y ser una asesina anónima.

Ahora bien, todos los sucesos de su vida le garantizaban un futuro deprimente en ANBU. Desde el hecho de que sabia actuar bajo presión, hasta la fatídica verdad de no tener nadie en la vida; Entonces, o era ANBU o asesina en serie, ninguna mejor que la otra. Una te mostraba como los shinobis se pueden convertir en seres sin escrúpulos ni conciencia que son utilizados como armas perfectas para matar. La otra te volvía una ser sin escrúpulos ni conciencia que es una perfecta maquina de matar. ¿Cual es la diferencia?, que en ANBU no estas sola, al menos hay trabajo en equipo.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la cama. Se acostó boca bajo y aun desnuda, cayo ante los brazos de Morfeo... Mañana seria un día duro...

* * *

><p>Los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, gay y Lee payaseaban... Todo marchaba de maravilla. Excepto para Sakura Haruno, quien saltando de rama en rama, se dirigía a su nuevo "trabajo".<p>

Llego al campo 13 de las instalaciones anbu. No había absolutamente nadie. Se recostó contra un árbol y cerro los ojos. Hoy por fin le asignarían su escuadrón, su rango y su identidad.

Se auto regaló una sonrisa. Quien diría que el eslabón débil del equipo 7 llegaría a estas alturas, a el punto de ser aceptada en una organización elite y ser asignada a uno de los 5 equipos principales equipos de ataque. Esto era relativamente bueno comparado con otros. "¡JA! Chúpate esto Ino-cerda"

-¡Hola!- gritó escandalosamente una voz a su lado, haciendo que el cabello de sakura se erizara.

-Hola- musito apenas audible la ojiverde mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello.

-Soy Mei... soy nueva aquí, ¿y tu eres...?- dijo esa chica de largo cabello marrón y ojos morados.

-Soy Sakura, también soy nueva aquí- la pelirosada estrecho la mano con la chica.

-Genial!, no soy la única nueva. Espero que seamos grandes amigas, ojala y quedemos en el mismo escuadrón, es que estoy tan nerviosa y cuando lo estoy tiendo a hablar rápido y sin pausas es algo natural en mi una vez me paso lo mismo con el chico que me gustaba y ese imbécil se burlo de mi bueno todos se burlan de mi supongo que es por se muy hiperactiva mi madre siempre me lo decía y yo nunca le preste atención y creo que esto es una enfermedad bueno supongo que es clínica ¿se controlara con pastillas? debería ir a un psiquiatra y... creo que estoy hablando demasiado, mejor me callo, un placer Sakura.

-!Que bueno que te callaste!- grito una mujer con un traje de ANBU. Tenia el pelo corto de un color negro intenso y unos increíbles ojos azules... Sakura reconoció inmediatamente su voz.

"Es la loca que quiso desgarrarme la garganta, en el examen físico"

Sakura mira su alrededor como 4 hombres con mascaras ANBU se encontraban allí también.

-Mi nombre es Zafir Suzuky, fui una de sus asesoras en los exámenes. Soy la capitana del escuadrón 3 de infiltración y captura y tengo el rango de Pantera.

Las dos novatas se pusieron firmes y escucharon pacientes como uno por uno de los capitanes se fueron presentando.

-Capitán del escuadrón 5, apoyo. Tengo el rango de Pájaro.

-Capitán de escuadrón 4, interrogación y tortura. Tengo el rango de jabali.

-Capitán del escuadrón 2, rastreo y escolta. Tengo el rango de mono.

-Capitán del escuadrón 1, eliminación. Tengo el rango de... Lobo.

El ultimo hombre en presentarse, tenia una voz ronca y distante que le erizaba el vello de la nuca a cualquiera.

-Solo el capitán Lobo y yo elegiremos a las novatas-dijo Zafir- Sakura Haruno ¿no?- Sakura contuvo la respiración y asintió firmemente.-Deberías formar parte de mi escuadrón...

-Me gusta la rosada- dijo de repente Lobo que se encontraba a dos metros de Sakura- Es toda mía...

-¡Pero Loboo!- lloriqueaba la oji azul- ¡A mi me gusto esa!- el hombre solo volteo a mirarla y permanecieron intercambiándola por un minuto silencioso hasta que con desgana y resignación Zafir musito un simple- esta bien- y tomo a Mei de la mano desapareciendo ella con los otros capitanes, mientras Sakura quedaba sola con Lobo.

El se acerco a ella. Aspiro su aroma; la miro de arriba a bajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de la chica apartando el cabello de su cuello y rozando con la yema de los dedos la nívea piel.

-Menti. Odio ese color... Nos vemos pasado mañana en el campo 1, pelo de chicle.- musito contra su cuello causando que a ella el corazón le latiera a millón y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Justo en ese momento, cuando estaba entre una mezcla de miedo, nervios y excitación; supo que hoy, mañana, pasado mañana y el resto de sus días en ANBU, serian duros, muy, muy duros...

* * *

><p><strong>tara! aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo (si, claro, XD)<strong>

**Jejejej chicas (y algun chico que ande por alli) disculpenme la tardanza pero es que estuve muy ocupada y... para que les miento, lo que pasa es que me dio una tremenda flojera y como saben no tengo compu y estaba tan perezosa que me dio flojera cruzar la calle hasta la casa de mi vecino... bueno esto es todo chao debo dejar esta compu, hasta luego... PERDONENME LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y SI LES PARECIO CORTO BUENO PARA LA PROXIMA SERA MAS LARGO… AGRADESCO A LOS QUE ME COMENTARON Y LAS ALERTAS Y LES INFORMO QUE EN MIS COMENTARIOS HAI UN COMENTARIO DE MI CUENTA, NO ES MIO, LO DEJO MI HERMANO DESDE MI CELU Y EL NO SABIA QUE LA CUENTA CONTINUABA ABIERTA… MAÑANA PONDRE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS EN ESTE CAPI A TOS LOS QUE COMENTARON…. CHAOOOO **

**ATTE.: Nicole n.n'**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	3. Mi Capitan

Hacía ya 2 horas desde su extraña presentación con su extraño capitán... El tipo era todo un lio.

Sakura estaba en la oficia de administración recibiendo sus papeles que le indicarían su rango. Era apenas un cuarto de 4x4, con paredes color blancas y un pequeño escritorio de madera en donde una vieja de lentes y pelo malo color rojizo escribía en un computador. Su voz, una combinación chillona y nasal, resonaba por todo el lugar cada vez que llamaba por nombre de animales a cada uno de los individuos encontrados en la sala. Ninguno portaba mascara, algo que ella agradeció internamente pues esas cosas de porcelana la intimidaban; Ella se había sentado en la silla más alejada del resto, otra vez, porque la intimidaban.

En una de las esquinas Zafir y Mei charlaban amenamente, parecían ser una para la otra. Zafir sentada con las piernas juntas y su máscara sobre ella, asentía y acotaba cada vez que Mei decía algo. Y Mei irradiaba una sonrisa cada vez que Zafir decía algo y movía las manos escandalosamente. De pronto, Mei señalo a Sakura con el dedo y la aludida solo miro hacia otro lado y se concentró en ello. Acaba de ser atrapada mirando fijamente a dos personas con un deje chismoso en querer leer los labios de chicas.

¡Genial! ahora la catalogarían como chismosa.

Y no es que le importara lo que pensaran los demás, es que al menos quería dar una buena impresión al grupo, ya saben caer bien, hacer amigos... Un pensamiento estúpido, en Anbu, solo están permitidas las relaciones estrictamente profesionales, eso decía el manual. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar desde la punta el pequeño pergamino con las leyes básicas de un anbu.

_*Prohibido mencionar o divulgar, conocimientos y/o experiencias referidas al cuartel ANBU en todo su ámbito._

_*No se permiten relaciones más allá de lo profesional, entre miembros de la organización._

_*Las ordenes de los capitanes son obedecías por sobre todo._

_*En caso de faltar el capitán, el segundo al mando será el teniente y aplicara la misma función del comandante del escuadrón._

_*Las identidades bajo las mascara, serán protegidas de los civiles, a cualquier costo._

_*Las dudas sobre las misiones, acotaciones, excepciones, etc. Solo podrán ser discutidas con el capitán del escuadrón asignado._

_*Quejas acerca del escuadrón, capitán, teniente y cuartel. Serán presentadas a la administración._

_*Cualquier ruptura de las reglas básicas merece una sanción decidida por la administración. Las rupturas de las reglas del escuadrón, merece una sanción decidida por el capital o en otro caso, el teniente._

_*La información, recopilada no debe caer en manos enemigas._

_*La información, que vincule al ANBU de Konoha, debe ser absolutamente eliminada después de realizar cualquier misión Anbu._

Si, simples ¿verdad?, Sin mucho problema.

Fue relativamente fácil de aprender para Sakura. Lo que si la preocupaba era eso de obedecer las órdenes del capitán a toda costa. Le preocupaba tener que ejecutar ordenes como la que menciono Tsunade. Y aunque esa vez sonó completamente segura, desde ese momento empezó a dudar, ¿sería ella capaz de matar niños, embarazadas, ancianos; solo por presenciar algo que no debieron, solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado? ¿sería ella capaz de asesinar inocentes, solo porque vieron sus rostros?

¿Es malo que se sintiera cohibida por eso?.

Sí, es malo, muy malo. Un ANBU no siente.

-Mei Kurozaki- llamo la vieja del escritorio.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación y miro a su alrededor. Mei estaba recibiendo unos pergaminos, zafir la veía desde el rincón a punto de sacar una pancarta con su nombre, algunos anbu fumaban en el otro rincón, otro leía una revista. Todo bien, todo fino, nadie se dio cuenta de su ligero trance de pánico.

-¡¿Sakura Haruno?- volvió a decir con voz sorprendida la mujer del escritorio

Sakura se levantó y camino hacia el escritorio. La mujer lucia ligeramente desubicada revisando papeles y papeles, sobre el escritorio. De inmediato Sakura noto el ligero olor del fuerte perfume de la mujer, olía a brujería **(n/a: no sé cómo se diga en sus países pero era un olor como el de pociones, a como huelen esos perfumes de hechicería. En lo personal a mí me parece muy desagradable, por eso lo puse)**, ella odiaba ese olor.

-Capitana Pantera, creo que me dio los documentos incorrectos- se dirigió otra vez la vieja a Zafir, quien con Mei estaba a punto de salir de la sala.

-Adelántate- le dijo la aludida a mei. Camino a paso lento hacia el escritorio.- No lo creo. ¿Por que lo dices?- ella misma parecía extrañada.

-Aquí dice, que la nueva ingresada- la vieja miro a Sakura de reojo- es asignada al escuadrón 1.

-¿Aun no veo el problema?- prosiguió pantera.

- Es que el capitán del escuadrón 1 es Lobo.- La mujer parecía decirlo con nerviosismo en la voz.

-AHHH. Ok. Te entiendo. No hay error, es la nueva subordinada de Lobo. Te sorprenderá pero si, el mismo la solicito. Tengo la ligera sospecha de saber porque, pero eso a ti no te concierne, entrégale los documentos a la chica y continua con tu trabajo... ¡Que tengas un buen día!- dijo Zafir retirándose de la escena. Esta vez si había hablado como toda una capitana, dejando en claro su autoridad.

Sakura miro a la mujer proceder con gesto perezoso.

Parecía un poco nerviosa revisando entre papeles y más papeles. Cuando al fin encontró los que buscaba, miro a Sakura seriamente, escrutiñadora de arriba hacia abajo, sus amarillentos ojos parecían pequeños radares buscando algo fuera de lo normal, pero lo que la pelirosada se preguntaba era: en anbu, ¿qué es normal?.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo la mujer.

-Tengo 18 años- musito Sakura en un hilo de voz.

-Eres una niña aun.-"Bruja! me dijo niña!"- no creo que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo, esto no es un juego. Ahora que aun puedes, regresa por donde viniste, niña.

-Señora, se equivoca. Yo ya no soy una niña, nunca lo fui. He sido ninja desde los 12, se a lo que me enfrento- la mujer se levantó de la silla y el asqueroso aroma invadió de nuevo a la chica.-Con todo respeto, mi juventud no es su problema.- "CHAA!, Nos la comimos, la vomitamos y la volvimos a comer"

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, niña. Solo intento evitar que los jóvenes arruinen su vida en este maldito lugar.-La vieja se volvió a sentar y tomo los pergaminos y papeles. -Toma. Aquí está tu rango, las reglas de la organización y las de tu escuadrón.-Dijo tendiéndole dos pergaminos.

-Gracias.- musito Sakura dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-Chica, recuerda que estas jugando con...-volvió a decir la vieja articulando con la boca las dos ultimas palabras. Sakura miro a los únicos dos anbu que quedaban en la habitación y comprendió rápidamente, porque la mujer no dijo las otras palabras.

"Ella dijo, recuerda que estas jugando con un lobo..."

"Mantis... Genial!, soy mantis. LA MANTIS...Suena bien."

Sakura ya estaba resguardada en la seguridad de su casa y había empezado a leer el pergamino. Su rango de animal asignado era mantis. Al salir del cuartel le habían entregado su armadura y la máscara sería entregada por el capitán de su escuadrón. La pelirosa pertenecía al escuadrón 1, el de eliminación, su capitán era Lobo y su teniente era Perro. Mañana en la mañana conocería a su equipo, e iría a su primera misión en la noche.

Entre silenciosa euforia, la chica noto el otro pergamino sin abrir. Supuso que ese sería el que contenía las reglas impuestas por el capitán Lobo. Sintió un poca de miedo en abrirlo. La verdad es que solo había visto a ese hombre una vez y ya le tenía cierto pánico (no mucho), es que el tipo le ponía los pelos de punta, no en serio, literalmente le erizaba los bellos de la nuca. Sin contar el hecho de que su voz ronca tenia ese toque de amenaza y sexualidad, que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera mujer; esos sedosos dedos que cuando rozaban tu cuello, te hacían experimentar las mil y un sensaciones. ¡Demonios!, si el tipo no fuera un asesino a sangra fría, seria todo un casanova, porque aun sin verle la cara ella ya suponía lo apuesto que era.

Decidió no abrirlo por ahora.

Y tocando el tema del misterioso capitán... ¿cuándo ese bastardo se dignaría a entregarle su máscara?. Mañana había misión y ella no tenía su uniforme completo. Ella necesitaba su uniforme, mas por orgullo que por vanidad.

"Tal vez te lo de mañana mismo" se recrimino a sí misma.

Pero luego recordó que a Mei, le habían entregado su máscara hoy.

"ahhhh, se ve que Zafir es alguien muy amable."

Empezó a recordar como la capitana de ojos azules se presentó ante ellos y como su propio capitán no se dignó a decir su nombre -"que piensa el tipo, voy a saberme su nombre por arte de magia".-

Y justo antes de maldecirlo por décima vez, sonó el timbre.

La chica en bata, salió a la sala cruzándola a paso lento. Eran las 10:21 pm, no era muy normal recibir visitas a esa hora, al menos claro, que fuesen Ino y Naruto en una de esas borracheras, que los hacían tocar los timbres de las casas y luego correr a esconderse patéticamente detrás de los arbustos, pero hoy era un día de semana, Ino debía estar es el hospital y Naruto durmiendo (probablemente con Hinata a su lado).

Tomo un Kunai de la mesa junto a la puerta, dio una gran bocanada de aire. Porque demonios estaba nerviosa?. Cierto, que estaba a punto de llover, cierto que eran las once de la noche, cierto que el silencio se cortaba con un cuchillo, Pero no era para tanto, ella había estado en situaciones peores… ¡¿Qué acaso hay alguien induciéndole miedo por allí?

-¿Quién es?- dijo con la voz más controlada e inexpresiva que su garganta le cedió

Nadie respondió. Ella dio un largo respiro e intento convencerse a si misma, que el nerviosismo y el mal augurio que tenía en la cabeza era solo su propia paranoia. Solo el producto de las largas noches en vela leyendo novelas de misterio; Probablemente hasta fuera su vecina pidiendo le azúcar…

"Claro!, mi vecina quiere azúcar a las once de la noche, ¡yo haría lo mismo!" grito escandalosamente su Inner.

En un arranque de valor fingido y falsa tranquilidad, soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y abrió la puerta.

La mandíbula se le desencajo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato y empezó a escuchar ese pitito extraño en la cabeza que la atormentaba cada vez que dejaba de respirar (es muy probable que no lo estuviera haciendo). La chica trago grueso con la intención de mantener su corazón en su lugar.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde aquella vez, desde esa vez en la que descargo toda su rabia con el, desde aquella vez en la que el le mostro la realidad de la vida; Era simplemente imposible que el estuviera en su puerta, relajadamente recostado de un pilar del porche, leyendo típicamente su libro anaranjado sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de la pelirosa a la que tanto odiaba (según ella claro).

El bajo lentamente su libro y su apacible ojo examino de arriba a abajo notando cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura. Justo ese fue el momento donde ella se sintió completamente desnuda. Y por la impresión, dejo caer el kunai de su mano derecha.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo el, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a los verdes ojos de Sakura chan.-¿Te asustaste Sakura Chan?- esta vez, el sonido de su voz la hizo reaccionar e instintivamente retroceder un paso. Ahora la pelirrosa empezaba a notar algo.

-Algo así- fue lo único que logro articular con voz quebrada.

-Bueno, espero que no siga siendo así- se acercó a ella. Saco algo de la mano que tenía tras su cuerpo y se lo extendió a Sakura-Olvide darte esto.

Y si cuando lo vio, Sakura se impresiono, ahora se asustó; Había dejado de respirar porque el pitito estaba de nuevo en su cabeza.

Con la mano temblorosa y pálida tomo la máscara de porcelana que ese hombre le ofrecía. La pego a su pecho y la apretó tan fuerte que en cualquier momento la máscara se rompería.

-Nos vemos mañana, mantis- dijo el, pero esta vez con aquella voz ronca y profunda que le ponía los pelos de punta. Su figura desapareció en la espesura de la noche tras dedicarle esa sonrisa que la tranquilizaba de niña.

Sakura quedo parada en su puerta, estática, pálida, temblorosa y muy muy sorprendida. En ese momento fue que entendió por qué él no le dijo su nombre, ella ya lo sabía. También se dio cuenta de una cosa más, ese hombre no era su sensei, tampoco era el hombre frio que la enfrento hace años. Era su capitán. Él era el capitán Lobo, el más temido por todos, el más frio, sanguinario y sin escrúpulos.

Ahora solo estaba segura de dos cosas:

1° Kakashi Hatake era el capitán Lobo

2° Ella era su subordinada.

Su vida no podría ser mejor.

**HOLA! soy yop! lamento la tardanza pero ahhh la flojera otra vez, ademas estuve ocupadisima con el colegio por que yo estudio primero de ciencias o cuarto año como quieran decirle aun es la secundaria... Tuve una horribler exposicion de fisica yyyy dejenme decirles que fui la mejor de los otros 30 alumnos... estoy en casa de mi abuela y el internet esta bien lento.**

**agradesco los comentarios a;**

**Miyandy, s99hatake, FugadadelPaquete, NicoleForever, nemrac78, Laura Hatake, a mi hermanito Oilide atravez de mi cuenta, Lidime, Sky (TUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN, RECUPERA EL VALOR ABRE UNA CUENTA!), Gael611, ardaluz, Montserrat Fujioka, elyzmaki.**

**Si me olvide de alguien me lo avisan! Gracias también a todos los que me agragaron a sus favoritos y me dieron todas las alertas!**

**Espero para la próxima hacer el capitulo mas largo! **


	4. Yamato

_Tenzo es genial._

-Y me desesperan, Hinata- exclamo Tenten apretando el agarre en su kodachi.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente y dio un paso atrás para asegurar su integridad física.

Ino soltó una carcajada y le dio un codazo a Sakura que lanzaba kunais a una Diana. El campo de entrenamiento tres estaba solo a excepción de las tres kunoichis que acostumbraban a entrenar allí y platicaban sus problemas como ya se les había hecho costumbre desde hace más de seis años.

-Ósea, es fastidioso luego de tantos años- continuo quejando se la castaña y ahora si le había sacado una sonrisa a Sakura.

-Al menos tú tienes un equipo de los cuales quejarte- dijo Ino.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y Sakura como siempre indiferente cuando se trataba de compañeros de equipo se desico a recoger los kunais de la diana. Tenten se sonrojo ligeramente y comprendió las palabras de Ino. Hacía ya un año, Hinata tuvo que abandonar su entrenamiento en el equipo de kurenai para empezar con el entrenamiento especial y protocolar que le exigía su clan al ya tener dieciocho años cumplidos. Ese mismo año, Ino empezó a dedicarse de lleno a la medicina puesto que ahora Shikamaru era sensei sustituto y Asuma estaba en una misión de infiltración sin fecha exacta de regreso. Por otro lado la pobre sakura era la de la historia más triste. Sakura fue la primera en no tener equipo a los trece años; Naruto se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya; Sasuke ya se había largado con Orochimaru; y kakashi y ella había quedado como lo que sobro del equipo 7. Su relación con Kakashi fue de lo mejor por un tiempo pero luego del pequeño incidente, desapareció lo que quedaba del roto equipo. Ahora Naruto había empezado a entrenar con Tsunade el protocolo que todo hokage debe tener, Kakashi desapareció y no volvió aparecer frente a Sakura (ahora sabemos que hacia), y la pelirosa se dedico a ser medico a medio tiempo y a escribir como hobbie. Sin embargo, ella no tenia equipo, casi no tenía amigos y tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo así que que más le quedaba que entrenar d de lunes a viernes, y d los fines de semana.

-Lo siento chicas- se disculpo tenten- es que ellos me estresan y no tengo con quien desahogarme.

-No te preocupes- respondió Ino-, es mejor así. Desahógate antes de que te nos deschavetes.

-Si- se dejo caer al suelo-. Verán, ahora les dio la obsesión ANBU...

El bello de la nuca de Sakura se erizo y ella quedo congelada a dos metros de distancia de sus amigas con la mano a medio camino de la diana. Temas como ese le revolvían el estomago cuando no cargaba encima una máscara de porcelana.

-Recuerdan hace dos meses cuando naruto saco el tema a colación-hablo la castaña-, bueno al ridículo de Lee y a Gai sensei les ha dado la loca de entrenar para el examen ANBU que no saben cuándo será o si acaso abra uno, pero ellos quieren estar preparados, así que ahora a Neji y a mí nos toca someternos a los terribles entrenamientos y usar las *alditas bolsa de papel.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se despabilo un poco. Mientras Hinata e Ino reían fuertemente, ella se les acerco y se sentó al lado de Ino, recostada de uno de los posters de madera, justo frente a Tente.

-¿y-y para que necesitan bo-bolsas de pa-papel?-pregunto Hinata intentando contener la risa y por ende aumentando el tartamudeo.

-Bueno-empezó Tenten-, usamos pesas en la ropa para acostumbrarnos al peso de la armadura; tenemos prohibido usar kunais porque debemos aprender a usar cotidianamente una katana-continuo la castaña imitando la voz de Gai. Sakura, que escuchaba callada, recordó lo difícil que había sido acostumbrarse al peso del chaleco, solo eso le tomo 3 semanas; usar la katana no había sido un problema, solo recordó los entrenamientos con su padre…-.Y lo de las bolsas de papel…Son de las del supermercado. Se meten una contra la otra y así sucesivamente hasta que la capa de papel, sea más y mas gruesa, y luego les abrimos dos huequitos para los ojos…-Ino y Hinata volvieron a reír- ¡No se rían! Esas… esas cosas…

-Sofocan- completo Sakura a quien la anécdota solo le había sacado un sonrisa.

-Exacto- le concedió Tenten

-¡Hey, frentona, ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Kakashi te hacia andar por ahí con bolsas de papel para ocultar tu gran frente?!

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, puerca.

La verdad es que había cometido cierta falla de confidencialidad. Esas eran cosas que ella simplemente no debía saber. ¿Cómo podía soltar de talles tan menudos en momentos tan insignificantes? No es que lo que dijo fuese algo tan importante, pero el solo hecho de dejar salir un detalle, era algo que debía reclamarse a si misma, puesto que si dijo que las mascaras eran sofocantes, pudo haber dicho que las armaduras pesan 4 kilos; que el tatuaje del gremio se hace luego de un año de estadía; y que la sangre que se pega a las mascaras es muy difícil de limpiar.

-¡Cierto!- anuncio Ino muy triunfante- el caramelito de Kakashi fue un ANBU- se relamió los labios lascivamente- ¿se lo imaginan con ese uniforme?- continuo haciendo un no muy decente ademan con las manos

Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió su mirada a los dedos de los pies en signo de vergüenza y Sakura solo pudo virar su cara hacia otro lado.

"¡Shaw!, ¡es mejor de lo que te lo imaginas mi porcina amiga!" chillo inner y antes de que pudiera completar su vulgar monologo, Sakura rápidamente reprimió esos pensamientos. Esas clases de control de ira con Shizune no habían sido un desperdicio después de todo.

-¡Ino!- esclamo Tenten- no seas pervertida… Kakashi sensei es un shinobi muy respetable, no está bien que te refieras a el de esa manera siendo él una persona tan decente…

"Ese bastardo puede ser de todo, menos decente"

-Ash, mejor olvidalo Tenten. Hinata ven, voy a llevarte a tu casa antes de que hiashi crea que secuestre a la heredera del clan.

Sin más ni menos, ambas Kunoichis se desaparecieron del campo. Tenten empezó a recoger sus armas, pero noto como la mirada de Sakura seguía perdida en algún punto indescifrable del paisaje.

-Ino es una babosa, no te preocupes Sakura, ya se le pasara la calentura por tu sensei.

-La verdad no me importa, Tenten- hablo Sakura cambiando repentinamente el tono de voz a uno más hostil y punzante-. Si Ino quiere algo con Kakashi estoy más que segura que él no tendrá problema en utilizarla y luego desecharla como una basura inservible.

El comentario le dio de lleno a la castaña. Cierto que jamás había escuchado a Sakura hablar de su maestro, pero para ser la primera vez, sono bastante molesta y sincera…

-HE de admitir que tu pareces conocer bien a tu sensei- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Si bien Sakura no odiaba a kakashi (y miren que hay razones para hacerlo), sentía un profundo resentimiento hacia él, que la hacía comportarse bastante reticente fuera de la presencia del copynin, pero que por alguna razón se esfumaba y le hacía que las piernas le temblaran frente a él.

-Nop, si supieras que es la única persona a la cual nunca llegare a conocer- la frase le había salido más sombría de lo que esperaba y su acompañante al ver la sonrisa amarga en el rostro de su amiga, rápidamente intuyo que se trataba de alguna broma privada y de humor negro para completar.

-Sí, ah, creo que me voy….-soltó Tenten- Un ANBU nunca llega tarde y si no me voy a tiempo, Gai puede morir infartado.-rio suave y ligeramente y la pelirosa la acompaño en ello.

-Yo me quedare un rato mas aquí...No tengo más nada que hacer.

Tenten suspiro y miro a su amiga con un de lastima.

-Y, Sakura- le llamo- .Deberías compartir mas con tu equipo, o bueno, con lo que queda de él. No importa lo que haya pasado entre Kakashi y tu… Naruto aun es tu amigo, y aunque es un poco tonto, es muy gracioso; y yamato taichou, no lo conozco mucho pero se ve que es un buen tipo; y Sai es un chico raro pero quiere adaptarse…

-Lo tomare en cuenta- musito Sakura ahora de es0paldas a Tenten.

El chakra de la castaña dejo de sentirse y Sakura suspiro con resignación soltando el kunai de su mano. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que tener amigas tan entrometidas? ¿Por qué no podía tener de esas amistades despreocupadas que olvidaban el cumpleaños de su amiga, y que hablaban mal a sus espaldas?, pero no, ella tenía que entablar amistad con las chicas mas simpáticas y leales del mundo… Por una parte se sentía feliz de que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella, sobre todo Tenten, con quien no había sido muy unida pero que en ese momento había sido la más perceptiva del pequeño círculo de mujeres. Hubiese apostado por cualquier cosa que la primera en hacerle preguntas como esa seria Ino…

Desenfundo su katana y se coloco en la posición 1, empezó a trazar la rutina que llevaba grabada a fuego en el cerebro, la que le enseño su padre; esa que practicaba horas y horas diarias y de la cual había derivado la mayoría de sus precisas movimientos a la hora del combate. Con esa rutina de ataques con precisos movimientos, ella una vez logro tomar en despiste a kakashi sensei que solo por milímetros logro ladeara la cabeza y permitirle al filo, cortar un insignificante mechón de su plateada cabellera. Fue una vez, una solo, pero había sido un logro tan grande que a sus trece años había prometido conservarla en su memoria por el resto de sus días y efectivamente al sol de hoy aun lo recordaba con vividos detalles.

Girando su cuerpo en un movimiento de 180º, con la katana en la mano y su brazo extendido permitiendo que el filo describiera una trayectoria horizontal; enderezo la muñeca y se volteo abruptamente con la espada en la mano. Cuando quiso detener el movimiento fue demasiado tarde y el filo de su arma paso a centímetros de la cabeza de aquel shinobi, por suerte, este fue lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar el ataque. Sakura quedo paralizada, mirando el pequeño mechón de cabellos castaños caer al suelo y dispersarse por la suave brisa de la tarde.

-Ah, Hola Sakura chan-soltó Yamato mientras se tocaba el lugar donde antes había estado su cabello.

Suerte y no corto nada notable.

-¡Yamato taichou!- le llamo la pelirosa- ¡rayos, no debe aparecérseme así, un día de estos vendré matándolo con la espada o usted me matara del susto!

Yamato sonrió nerviosamente y se poso una mano en la nuca, fue en ese momento donde Sakura lo noto raro.

-Oh por dios, ¿lo lastime?- inquirió esta vez juntando el chakra verde en sus manos.

-No, no, no, estoy bien Sakura chan- negó con la cabeza y con las manos y dio un paso atrás- Baja la espada, Sakura chan, me pones nervioso…

La pelirosa detuvo el flujo de chakra y suspiro aliviada. Guardo la espada y con un poco de incomodidad empezó a recoger sus cosas. Yamato aun la veía atentamente y eso la ponía relativamente nerviosa, cosa que jamás había sentido con el capitán; tal vez hoy Yamato tenía una mirada más pesada o qué

-y… ¿Qué onda?- se atrevió a preguntar ella aun visiblemente nerviosa.

Yamato entorno una ceja y la miro detenidamente, era su impresión o Sakura quería salir corriendo.

-Ummm, nada, ¿Qué onda contigo?- continuo mirándola.

Ella colgó el bolsito de su cintura y le miro. Cada vez se veía más raro, no parecía ser el mismo.

-Ah, bueno, lo de siempre. Salir con las chicas, entrenar, ir a misiones, intentar rebanarles la cabeza a mis maestros, lo de siempre…

Sonrió, bajo la mira y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida ignorando triunfalmente al capitán e intentando evitar la conversación que se avecianaba por todos los medios. Yamato la seguía de cerca y ella podía sentir esa mirada cada vez más y más pesada. Si era sincera, la verdad es que tenia unas inmensas ganas de agradecerle, de abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas que debió decirle esa noche, pero que estaba tan asustada (y cabe decir asqueada) que simplemente olvido como hablar.

-¿Cómo estás?- era una pregunta simple, una de las que se les dice a los amigos cuando llevan tiempo sin verse y de las que se le hacen a las abuelas luego de salir del hospital. Sin embargo, por el tono en cómo se lo dijo, y por ser el justamente quien se lo dijo, esa frasecita tenía más de un significado.

-Yo bien, aquí, sobrellevándolo y lidiando con ello- respondió la chica frenando su marcha y controlando el ligero temblor de sus labios.

-Debes desahogarte Sakura chan, ese tipo de misiones no son fáciles, y la primera de ellas no siempre es la más sencilla.

La mano del hombre se poso en su hombro y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Nunca había sentido al taichou de esa manera, de hecho, nunca había visto con esa mirada de intensa preocupación, que por algún motivo la hacía sentirse tan pequeña y frágil, y con muchas ganas de llorar. Cuando volteo a mirarlo el corazón se le estrujo y en la garganta se le formo un nudo que le provocaba dolor. Si aquella noche no lloro frente a él, fue porque aun permanecía en estado anbu donde se debe apagar las emociones y las cosas ya no duelen tanto; ahora estaba casi segura de que se quebraría frente a él, y pasaría una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida. Porque una cosa era llorar frente a Ino y escucharla decirte improperios para que no lo hagas; otra frente a Naruto y verlo usar un peluche de marioneta para alegrarte; en cambio llorar frente a un capitán anbu es un suicidio social.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, Yamato taichou?- ahora su vos sonaba frágil, tal y como sonaba hace una semana cuando El la vio- que fue malo, si lo fue; ¿Qué si me asuste?, si estaba más que aterrada; ¿Qué si debo darle las gracias?, debería, me saco de allí cuando más lo necesite… ¿Ahora está feliz? ¿Está contento de hacerme recordar uno de los peores momentos de mi vida o tiene algo más que decirme?

La tierra debería abrí una gran grieta y tragarla para evitar escuchar la patética imitación de voz severa y distante.

-Solo viene a ver como estabas, y a decirte lo que tú necesitas oír: Yo estoy aquí…-Susurro y ella lo miro con los ojos brillantes, nadie nunca le había dicho piensas permanecer en el gremio, tienes que acostumbrarte y estar al tanto de que las misiones no siempre serán para proteger al prójimo y garantizar honor.

Por la mente de Sakura pasaron los ojos llorosos y castaños que se apagaron con un simple movimiento de la espada de su teniente.

-Usted no entiende- dijo ella y ahora el noto lo contenida y quebrada que sonaba aquella voz, casi como la primera vez que le hablo a Sasuke luego de que regreso -, solo era una niña. Era una indefensa niña que le vio sin mascara…Nos enviaron a recoger unos cuerpos, solo teníamos que llevarlos a la aldea… Kakashi nos esperaría en la entrada y el teniente solo tenía que guiarnos…

Yamato asistió y se recostó del árbol junto a la cerca de salida. Ella parecía querer llorar y a el le dieron ganas de despeinarla como en antaño, y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Solo cuéntamelo- le susurro y ella bajo la mirada.

-El se quito la máscara, hacía mucho calor… soltaron las bolsas negras con los cuerpos a un lado y de pronto sin previo aviso, esos niños salieron de los arbustos, la niña se acerco primero, tendría trece años cuando mucho. Extendió su manito y le pidió comida… Todos nos sobresaltamos, alguien tomo los cuerpos y él desenfundo su espada. Quise detenerlo y las piernas no me respondieron. La tomo por el cabello y le rebano la garganta antes de que ella pudiera gritar. Luego se dirigió al niño y yo le grite, me atravesé y le di tiempo para que el pequeño escapara… Estábamos a 5 minutos de la aldea, el pensó en seguirlo y allí fue que apareció usted y Kakashi.

Y no pudo mas, partió a llorar como una niña de doce años abrazando a Yamato y este sin saber que hacer exactamente, decidió acariciarle el cabello intentando transmitirle aquella sensación de seguridad que él podía apostar, que Sakura no tenía hace años.

-Solo era una niña- decía entre gimoteos-Solo era una indefensa niña que me miro con esos ojitos castaños en busca de ayuda y yo no hice nada… ¡tuve miedo, no me moví, no a tiempo!

Volvió a llorar con más fuerza enterrando la cabeza en el chaleco y encontrando un agradable aroma que le recordaba buenos momentos de su infancia y que la hacían sentir protegida.

-No todo lo que se haga será por honor- musito él y ella aun lloraba en su pecho.

Aun estaba indefensa, aun se veía rota, como aquella noche en la que no pudo ayudarla. Alli en ese momento recordó las palabras de Tsunade, y se cuestiono a si mismo si el podría quebrar aun mas a la pobre Sakura.

-No todo será por el bien humano… ¿sabes para que son las mascaras?- ella negó contra su pecho- Son para dejar de ser humanos, para no crear los lazos de empatía instantáneos…Son para no querer suicidarnos al vernos en el espejo… Lo que tú hagas cuando lleves una no te definirá quien eres cuando no la cargues, por eso no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ni culparte. Tus manos aun están limpias de sangre y lamentablemente, algún día ANBU te las manchara, es una idea que debes hacerte.

Se despego de él y lo miro con los ojos rojos. La comisura de los labios le temblo, y se cuestiono si tal vez esas no eran las palabras correctas, la verdad es que con Sakura nunca se podía saber.

-No estoy diciendo que debas irte-se apresuro a decir- Solo digo que deberías considerarlo… Yo me prometí a mi mismo nunca seguir ordenes sin sentido, actuar bajo mi criterio de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal…No dejar que mi mascara me consumiera… Si un superior tuyo lo hizo, no importa, recuerda que no fuiste tú, recuerda que tú eres una persona diferente a la máscara… Habla con alguien, déjalo salir, llora de vez en cuando y no dejes que te consuma… Ten siempre en cuanta que yo estoy aquí, contigo, para ti.

Ahora lo volvió a abrazar y Yamato aun no supo como responderle. Parecía la niña indefensa que el enseño…Solo era una frágil niña que por más que quisiera ser una adulta aun lloraba con esas cosas, y eso, era lo que más le gustaba de ella, lo ingenua, inteligente y frágil que podía ser.

-Solo tengo algo más que preguntarte-le dijo y ella se seco los mocos con el borde de el chaleco de el- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo, Sakura chan?

Sakura sonrió un poco y se despego de él, se limpio las lágrimas y lo miro con la mueca que ella solía poner para fingir una sonrisa, pero que ahora no sabía si la estaba fingiendo o no.

-Sí, estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Lo sé, tu estomago prácticamente me lo grito- rio y volvió a emprender la marcha.

Ella camino a su lado sonriendo y cuando se dio cuenta de porque todos la miraban muy indiscretamente, decidió ignóralos y continuar enganchada al brazo de Yamato taichou, si a él no le molestaba tener que andar con sakura como un chicle, porque tenía que importarle a los demás.

La dependienta los atendió de maravillas y Sakura comió el más deliciosos kinchi de pollo. No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo gracioso que podía ser Yamato, ni de lo ingenua y enamoradiza que podía comportarse ella. Riendo con él a todo momento y acatando su petición de llamarlo Yamato solamente, nada de capitán o sensei o "Tenzo". Después de todo, el era el capitán del escuadrón cinco, no del de ella; el ya no era su maestro, era iguales.

Yamato la despidió el el pórtico de su casa a eso de las 8pm, luego de cenar, comer helado y pavonearse por la calle con ella. Ambos acataron repetirlo y luego él se retiro. Sakura se sentó su sala, ahora sola y a oscuras, se recordó a sí misma en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición la semana pasada cuando Yamato también la dejo en su casa luego de largos minutos de caminata silenciosa después del incidente. El se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y tranquilizarla por el camino, extrañamente dio resultados…Sakura se empezó a dar cuenta de la sensación de tranquilidad y aprecio que tenía cuando Tenzo estaba cerca, una sensación que no tenía desde Kakashi. Tenzo la hacía sentir tranquila, feliz y ¿Enamorada?

Se auto regaño a si misma por esos pensamientos y antes de que inner pudiera hacer un comentario indecente, el timbre sonó. Se levanto con pereza y abrió la puerta preparando la cara de "lárgate de mi propiedad". Sorpresa grande al encontrarse a Shikamaru Nara en su puerta solo, sin Ino y con una cara más seria de la que el acostumbra a poner.

-Haruno, necesitamos hablar- le dijo y sin siquiera ser invitado paso a dentro de la casa, encendió una lámpara, se sentó en el sillón y prendió un cigarrillo.

Algo malo estaba pasando, eso era seguro. Sakura cerró la puerta y se aproximo a él con un ligero sobresalto. Ahí estaba de nuevo su instinto diciendo un muy ocurrente: Oh, oh.

-Eres muy joven para fumar-le dijo ella cuando pudo recomponerse y sentarse frente a su amigo.

Shikamaru expulso el humo del cigarrillo y la miro con escepticismo. Haruno era tan puritana, con una mente un poco mas blanca y tranquila que la de Ino, si tan solo fuera un poco más impulsiva y menos mojigata a él le hubiese parecido muy atractiva.

-Y tú eres muy joven para amargarte la vida con el ANBU, Haruno.

A Sakura no le sorprendió en lo absoluto las palabras de shikamaru. El podía ser una persona demasiado perspicaz para evitar, y si él lo quisiera podía llegar a pertenecer a los puntos de logística de Anbu. Algo para de verdad considerar era que Shikamaru viniera justamente a su casa a decirle que sabía que ella tenía un trabajo confidencial.

-No me malinterpretes, la verdad es que no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida- continuo-. Vengo por algo menos personal pero que incluye a toda la aldea.

Sakura trago fuerte y le miro dándole a entender que continuara.

-Debo advertirte que nuestra conversación deberá permanecer entre nosotros-y ella asintió un tanto desconfiada-…. ¿estás al tanto del proyecto delta?

El silencio la invadió y Shikamaru asintió confirmando algún comentario mental.

-Lo sabía, aun permanece confidencial… ¿Al menos has oído de las transferencias de chakra y de los contenedores?

-Naruto es un contenedor, un jinchuriki. Por otro lado, las transferencias las estudie vagamente con Tsunade, era un tema del cual ella no estaba demasiado intuida.

-Bien, tú misma lo has dicho, era un tema del cual no estaba muy intuida.

De pronto apago el cigarro en la mesilla de café y miro a Haruno con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hace dos días que volví de una misión a la aldea de la lluvia. Mi misión era recoger una información de parte de una fuente encubierta. En si todo fue fácil, salí de los limites de esa aldea y emprendí rumbo hacia acá. No fue hasta el segundo día cuando recibí un ataque; eran ninjas de la lluvia y me atacaron con una especie de chakra naranja. Pude sentirlo, el chakra tenia electricidad, además causaba esa sensación de escozor en la piel- Shikamaru callo y encendio otro cigarrillo bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, esto era un símbolo de nerviosismo- ¿alguna vez has tenido esa sensación?

-Con chakra, jamás. Cuando no eres compatible a uno de ellos, tu cuerpo simplemente va a dar señal de alerta y puede que tengas esa sensación… Pero no al tener contacto superficial.

-Yo solo lo roce y lo sentí. Pero ya antes tuve esa sensación, la primera vez que vi al kiubi en persona. Su chakra es tan poderoso que puede escurriste en los poros de la piel.

Sakura dudo y negó con la cabeza, es físicamente imposible que cause ese efecto, eso solo podía suceder si fuese manipulado por alguien.

-Estoy completa y absolutamente seguro que ese era el chakra de Naruto…

-¿Por qué Naruto te atacaría entonces? ¿Acaso lo viste a él?

-No te pongas a la defensiva, Sakura. No digo que haya sido Naruto, digo que fue el poder del demonio de Naruto. Sé que no me entiendes, pero déjame continuar-y miro a su acompañante que parecía querer atacarlo en cualquier momento- . Hace un año se empezó lo que el consejo, la hokague y los demás decidieron llamar "proyecto Delta". Su suponía que aprenderíamos a manejar el chakra del zorro, sin embargo, primero necesitábamos pode contenerlo como lo haría un jinchuriki..

-¡Crearon un contenedor artificial!- grito y se levanto del sofá, definitivamente la aldea cada día estaba más loca.

-No grites, ¡¿quieres que lo sepan en Suna?!- le regaño su amigo y luego continuo-Si, se descubrió que utilizando una mezcla de chakra eléctrico se podía aislar pocas cantidades del chakra del zorro, pero para ello, la cantidad de electricidad debía ser muy grande, casi al punto de que drenaba al donante. Creo que alguien robo una pequeña reserva de las de nuestro experimento.

-¡Debes hablarlo con la Hokague, no puedes perder el tiempo!

-El punto es que se que la hokague es la más vigilada, comunicarle seria en cierto grado decirle al enemigo que sabemos lo que está haciendo.

-No puedes trabajar en silencio, tu solo no.

-No estoy solo, tengo apoyo...Sin embargo no la suficiente información, asi que aquí es donde entras tú. Quiero que seas mi fuente en ANBU…

De pronto hacía calor y la pelirosa se despegaba los mechones de pelo que se le pegaban al cuello. Shikamaru permanecía estoico mirándola a ella, esperando algún tipo de pregunta o negación y Sakura la verdad no sabía que decirle, ella no quería meterse en problemas, no ahora que su vida parecía cobrar un absurdo sentido.

-Los únicos presentes en las pruebas y experimentos éramos, la hokague, Naruto , los cinco capitanes ANBU, y mi padre y yo. Esto seguro que Tsunade ni está al tanto; Naruto siempre estuvo inconsciente; y papa estaba conmigo cuando sucedió lo de la lluvia…

OH, rayos, el estúpido ANBU siempre tenía que estar lleno de corruptos que le dañaban la estadía a la gente como ella.

-Yo no puedo inmiscuirme en algo así, pocas veces tengo contacto con otros capitanes, tengo un rango bajo.

"aparte de que no quiero hacerlo"

-Pero yo se que puedes encontrar algo, tienes potencial…Solo debes conseguirme un poco de información de alguien en especifico, si sus rutinas cambian, si tiene tratos sospechosos…

-No, shikamaru. Esto es demasiado para mí, yo solo entre a ANBU para probarme algo a mí misma, no quiero terminar en conspiraciones y cosas así.

-Sakura- su voz sonaba severa-, ¿vas a dejarnos morir? Naruto puede estar en peligro; si alguien aprendió a usar ese chakra la aldea puede estar en peligro.

Ella solo quería acostarse a dormir y pensar en Yamato, solo eso. Las conspiraciones no eran lo suyo, para esas cosas siempre estaban Sai y Sasuke, ella solo tenía que curarlos…Ademas, Sakura solo era una escritora frustrada ahora, solo entro a anbu por recopilar información para su nuevo libro….

-Necesito a alguien de confianza infiltrada. Solo tendrás que vigilar a Lobo.

Las manos de Sakura sudaron más y su corazón se acelero. Shikamaru estaba insinuando que su capitán era el traidor… ¿kakashi era la fuga? Imposible, por más rabia que ella pudiera guardar hacia él era imposible concebirlo como un traidor. Kakashi sensei era leal, no dejaba a nadie. No tenía sentido imaginarlo como un vende patria cuando el mismo había sido participe de pequeñas inquisiciones como la que tramaba shikamaru. De hecho, ella hasta llego a pensar que kakashi ya estaba incluido en los planes de ese estratega.

"no sabemos nada de él"

Inner mantenía cierto grado de razón, con el poco conocimiento que ella mantenía sobre Lobo no podía llegar a afirmar nada de él…

-Debemos detener esto antes de que se vuelva peor…Podría ser el inicio de una nueva guerra ninja…

Kakashi sabia las consecuencias de las guerras, sabia lo mal que podían dejar a dos regiones y la cantidad de muerte que llegaba a expandirse…¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué razones tendría?

-Yo…tal vez pueda…

-Te advierto que no puedo soltarte más información-le interrumpió Shikamaru.

La cabeza de Sakura volvió a llenarse de dudas, quien fuese que estuviese ayudando a Shikamaru claramente quería permanecer en el anonimato y esa no era una buena señal. Actuar sin saber para quien lo haces no era una muy buena idea, y no era que ella desconfiara de su amigo, pero quién sabe si en realidad ambos estaban trabajando para el propio enemigo. La persona que estaba encabezando esta operación debía tenerlo todo muy calculado, inclusive, debía estar al tanto de su reclutamiento. Una de las tantas dudas que la asaltaban era el tener que trabajar de manera clandestina y sin el conocimiento de Tsunade, un resbalón y todos podían terminar siendo acusados por traición. Al menos Shikamaru y cualquier otro podrían ser juzgados públicamente, de ella no se sabría ni papa, los traidores en Anbu no existen, la borrarían del mapa. Lobo se encargaría de hacerlo personalmente.

-Por tu cara, creo que aceptaste. Una sugerencia, no deberías decírselo a Naruto. Creo que el que hayamos hecho experimentos con él y sin decírselo no le caerá muy bien.

"Genial, Sakura, ya nos metiste en otro problema… Al menos esto servirá para el libro"

.

.

.

_Cuando_ Shikamaru llego a su casa las luces estaban apagadas, el intuyo que su padre había salido con Choza e Inochi como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace algunos meses. En el refrigerador, pegado con el imán en forma de manzana estaba una nota de su madre: _voy al salón de belleza y luego a jugar cartas con las chicas, vengo como a las once. Los amo._

A penas despego las notas, y se pudo sentar en su mesa con una cerveza en la mano, el aire frio le golpeo la nariz.

-¿Piensas acosarme toda la noche?-dijo con sarcasmo

El anbu entro por la ventana y tomo asiento frente a él. Bajo la luz de la luna y con los bombillos aun apagados, esa mascara daba aun más miedo.

-Eres bueno en lo de las transformaciones, hasta tu chakra se parece al de el- le comento Shikamaru.

-Necesite este jutsu una infinidad de veces.

Shikamaru tomo un trago.

-Sakura está en su casa, vengo de allá, anda y cuéntale nuestro pequeño secreto-arguyo su voz tranquila como siempre, y rio un poco al ver como a Shikamaru la cerveza se le vino por la nariz.

-Estás loco- le dijo cuando se recompuso-Un idiota nada por allí con chacra del kyubi, y tu quieres que se lo vaya diciendo al primer bobo se que se atraviese.

El anbu se retiro la máscara y suspiro visiblemente cansado.

-No te preocupes, se qué hacer con ella. Necesitábamos una carnada y tará, te la estoy entregando en bandeja de plata.

Shikamaru sonrió y rebusco en sus bolsillos, cuando saco su encendedor, le ofreció un cigarrillo a su acompañante y este negó con la cabeza.

-Eres macabro, viejo- comento-me gusta eso. Lo máximo que pueden hacer es acusarnos por traición- y se encogió de hombros.

-Justo lo que necesitamos-completo el anbu-y además le estaríamos haciendo un favor a ella.

-La pondré tras ti…-Se levanto de la mesa imitando al anbu.

El anbu se dirigió en a la ventana y parado en el alfeizar, volteo a mirar incrédulo a Shikamaru.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas transformado en Yamato?-inquirió el pelinegro.

-Es que Tenzo es genial y siempre he querido ser alguien genial-respondió con voz ligera.

-Aja- fuero lo único que respondió Shikamaru aun no muy convencido.

-Créeme, Shikamaru, si tú fueras tan genial como él, yo me transformaría en ti…Además, ser el inocente y puro Tenzo tiene sus ventajas…-y sonrio en lo que parecia ser una mueca maliciosa.

Y así desapareció en su típica nube de humo.

"Hash, kakashi sensei es más raro de lo que yo pensé"

_Hola, gracias por esperar. Ojala haya cumplido sus expectativas y las dudas se las aclarare en el siguiente chapter._

_Nos leemos, se les quiere de gratis._


End file.
